Mermaid Tail
by Kipio
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's life changes completely when she runs away from her underwater princess life with a pink haired mage who takes her on an adventure. Living on land proves to be far more difficult as Lucy tries to hide that she's a mermaid from her friends and hiding from her father. Will Lucy be able to overcome the challenges that rise, especially when feelings start to develop?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy swam as fast as she could, she didn't care where she was going, she just needed to get away and swim. Tears welled up in her eyes but they were washed away in the water as she swam. She quickened her speed with every minute passing by until finally she came to a halt, panting loudly.

"Why does father have to such a jerk…why does he have to force me to…control me…I hate him! I hate him for bossing me around. I hate him for keeping me locked up and watched every minute. I've had it!" Lucy harshly yelled. She sighed loudly and sat on a big boulder that was laying around, wiping her tears away. The sound of the water splashing calmed her a bit, yet her anger was still evident.

Lucy had just had another fight with her father, yet this time it was worse than the others. Her father, King Jude, had arranged a ball for Lucy, the blonde clueless as to why until the final speech at the end of the ball.

 _ **An arranged marriage.**_ They were celebrating her engagement to one of her father's allies, a sickening old man who had her sick to her stomach whenever he looked at her with a creepy glint in his eye. To say Lucy was angry was an understatement, she was livid. She didn't care if she made a scene when her father announced this engagement, she didn't care about the looks people gave her when she yelled at her father and stormed out. She had it. This was the final straw.

"I want to be free…to explore…I can't do that if I'm engaged to this old man…gosh what has father done? he truly hates me if he has gone this far." Lucy mumbled to herself and sighed. At some point, perhaps when her mother was alive, her father wouldn't have done this, yet after her mother's death, he changed for the worst. He became controlling, intimidating, and at some point Lucy came to fear him, to hate him. Just thinking about the events before had her seething.

 _Lucy swam beside her father, a stony expression on her face used to conceal her annoyance. Her father's words before entering the ball played in her head. "_ _ **You will stay beside me throughout the day. You will greet but you will not speak further unless spoken to, you will not wander off unless I specifically order you to go somewhere. You will be the perfect princess and if you make one mistake...there will be consequences. Am I clear?"**_

 _Lucy released a small sigh, shaking the thought away. Throughout the day she stood beside her father and greeted guest, her frustration slowly growing as she was basically a puppet. At some point everything became a blur until the grand dinner started._

 _"Ah Duke Howard, pleasant to see you hear" Jude greeted an old man that stood in front of them. His greasy hair and oily skin had Lucy cringing and to make matters worse, he had barnacles growing on his tail._ _ **Something about the man didn't sit right with her immediately.**_

 _"Honored for having me here your highness" Howard greeted, his eyes shifting to Lucy and Lucy had to fight back a gag as his sent her a creepy smile and wink that had Lucy shivering in disgust. His eyes held a glint as he gaze traveled up and down her body until landing on her chest which he then proceeded to lick his crinkly old lips. Lucy wanted to cover up her body and get away from him yet she had to stay beside her father with her hands balled up against her back._ _ **Yea, she definitely didn't like the man.**_

 _"Nice to meet you Duke Howard, I'm Luc-" Lucy greeted but was cut off._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia, princess, how could I not know? It's an honor to meet you" Howard bowed and sent another crooked smile to her. Her father then decided to step in and lead Duke Howard to the dinner table._

 _"Follow me Howard, we have much to discuss and wouldn't want to miss the grand announcement."_

 _The mention of this announcement seem to spark an excitement to the old man yet further drew confusion to Lucy. She didn't know why her father decided out of the blue to hold a ball for her, only saying there was to be an announcement to be made that will be of benefit to her and her father._

 _All the guest gathered and sat on the rather large dining table made of gold, Lucy having to sit beside her father and Duke Howard across from her. Once everyone had quieted down, King Jude stood up and clinked on the crystal glass to draw the guest attention._

 _"Thank you all for coming here today. I am very proud to hold this event for such matter. Today's ball was held to announce and congratulate my daughter, Princess Lucy Heartfilia on her engagement to Duke Howard. We will be uniting la-"_

 _ **What.**_

 _Her father's speech became mute as all she could hear was strong"_ _ **Lucy Heartfilia on her engagement to Duke Howard"**_

 _Her father arranged a marriage with the disgusting old duke. Lucy's gaze shifted towards Duke Howard who was staring intently at her with a mischievous grin._

 _ **Engaged**_

 _ **To him**_

 _ **You have got be fuc-**_

 _"Lucy?" Her father's cold tone snapped her out of her thoughts. She lifted her gaze to meet her father's cold eyes who looked at her with anger. "Lucy please stand up, any words to say about your engagement and Duke Howard?" Jude asked. Her father expected her to stay down and shake her head as always as she never had a say in his decisions but imagine his surprise when Lucy slowly stood up and smiled at the guest. Yes, she had much to say._

 _"Yes father I do. I'd just like to say fuck Duke Howard and fuck you" Lucy began, small gasps could be heard among the guest but Lucy continued further, staring sharply at her father who stared at Lucy with shock and rage which Lucy fought the urge to smile at._

 _" How dare you! how could you even arrange a marriage with that man! I have stayed silent all these years, putting up with all your crap but this has topped it all! I would rather be fished out than marry a sleazy old man like him! At least then I would be away from you and your controlling abusive self! You got that Howard? We aren't getting married. I hope you guys also caught that too, this marriage isn't happening and I deeply apologize for you guys having to waste your time coming here when you can be home."_

 _Lucy squared her shoulders and finished off with a glare of her own directed at her father who was already fuming. " If you so much as think that I will go along with this marriage, you have another thing coming" she said with eyes blazing and tone seething. Lucy turned and smirked when she saw the shocked and some amused faces on the guest._ _ **This will surely be on SeaTV tonight she thought.**_

 _Lucy turned and swam away, ignoring her father's raging yells for her to come back. She swam for what felt like hours until she was out of breathe and was sure she wouldn't be caught for a while._

Lucy sighed and shook her head. From the corner of her eye, she saw an object floating down the water. "What is that?" Lucy asked herself. She swam closer to it and gasped when her eyes landed on the object.

 _A scarf? No…a human scarf._

Lucy cautiously touched the scarf, the soft fabric new and pleasing to her fingertips. Every mermaid clothing was made out of a special seaweed and shells material, rough and textured, yet she had seen that the human clothing were different, they looked soft, different. She always wondered what they felt like and now she knew. Even though the scarf was in the water, it seemed to be resistant to it, the soft scale fabric warm against her fingertips. _Strange._

She inspected the scarf closely and wondered where it had come from. She couldn't help but feel something special about it, whose scarf is it? Where are they now? For an unknown reason, a smile touched her lips as she held the scarf tighter.

"If the scarf is here, maybe they are close by" Lucy whispered. She couldn't help the butterflies that came after as she said that.

 _Why does this feel like it's the beginning of something._

"Oye Happy! No my scarf! It's flying away!" Natsu yelled as he ran after his scarf trying to catch it. Erza grabbed Natsu by the shirt before he could fall off the boat. "Easy there Natsu…we'll get it don't worry" Erza told him. Natsu couldn't look away from his scarf as it flew farther away until finally dropping down in the water.

"Okay Gray! Turn over the boat, we have to get Natsu's scarf" Erza ordered. Gray steered the boat around and as they started getting closer to where the scarf fell, Natsu couldn't help but get butterflies as they got closer, and no, it wasn't from the motion sickness.

 **Ah so there you go, first chapter of my AU of mermaid Lucy and Natsu hehe. I'm not a good writer but I hope you guys liked it! I'd love to hear your opinion on this chapter so please leave a review!**

 **There are quite a few mistakes since I haven't gone over it and edited edit but I hope it was alright and sorry for it being a short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy heard the small noise of gears shifting from afar and stilled. She held the scarf between her finger closer, feeling the heat radiating from it and shifted uneasily . _They're coming!_ Not a second later a small boat came into view and the butterflies on her stomach became wilder. It was a mix feeling of nervousness, fear, yet curiosity and excitement.

Usually a sign of any human nearby meant you had to swim for your life since sea hunters were always nearby trying to catch sea creature and perhaps sight the _legendary_ mermaids. They weren't always legends, they didn't have to hide away from the humans, but as always, things change.

Centuries ago mermaids could swim free without the fear of getting caught but one day that all changed. Humans went from loving the mermaids to hating them all of a sudden. That's when sea hunters came into action. Mermaids that were captured were never seen again. Eventually the mermaids realized that humans would never stop hunting them and went into hiding. Centuries passed and mermaids became legends, stories that the humans would tell their kids, _horror stories often. Lies._

Every once in awhile humans would catch sight of a mermaid and the ruckus to capture for mermaids would begin but then die down after a while, yet sometimes they wouldn't fail. _**Every once in awhile mermaids would mourn over a loss of their kind.**_

The mermaids always wondered why the humans hated mermaid so much, why they captured them and at some point came to fear them. However, Lucy never came to fear nor hate them. She was rather curious, wanting to know more about the land and humans. She was always trying to get as much information as possible about the life of humans, eavesdropping on other mermaids, and so far has heard things that peak her interest further such as dragons and magic. Magic that humans can wield, _**mages**_ as she's heard. She'd like to see magic, meet mages.

 _Soon maybe._

"I smell it right here! Tell IcePick to stop the boat" Natsu said as he sniffed the air, his face inches from the water. Erza nodded and held her hands up for Gray to see.

"Gray stop here!" Erza called out as she came to stand beside Natsu who was taking off his vest.

"Aye Natsu get me a fish!" Happy said as he flopped onto the boat surface, gazing at the water with hunger as the fishes passed by. Natsu laughed and patted his friend's head gently.

"I'm going in!" Natsu yelled, preparing to dive but right when he was about to, a head popped out of the water. A shriek escaped his lips and he jolted back from the tip of the boat. Gray and Erza quickly looked up as they heard his shrieks and stopped in their tracks, eyes widening.

"Hi! Is this yours?" Lucy asked in a cheerful voice. Silence was just greeted to her as the fellow mages stared up at Lucy in shock, even Erza had gone dead silent and Gray just froze up. Natsu stared down at the blond girl in confusion, surprise, and interest. _Had she just come out of the water?_

 _Is she…?_

"NATSU HELP HER SHE'S PROBABLY DROWNING" Happy suddenly cried out, flying over Lucy. Lucy stared up at the flying cat in shock and her eyes glittered in amazement but that was quickly replaced with annoyance.

"No, I'm not drowning." Lucy deadpanned. She took in all the faces that were gazing at her and she had to fight back the smile that threatened to spread out. _Humans and a flying cat!_

Natsu's gazed at the blond in shock, inspecting every inch of her. Her golden locks seemed to be strings of gold as they shined brightly against the bright sun. Her soft skin defined her supple red lips and chocolate brown that sparkled with interest. She was beautiful. His eyes trailed down and he blushed as he realized that her large chest was covered mid way by the water, making him wonder if she was naked.

The butterflies in his stomach Increased as he saw that her chocolate brown eyes were inspecting him. He realized she asked him something and snapped out of his daze. He scrambled closer to her nodded.

"Yea that's my scarf...thanks!" Natsu threw her a toothy grin showing off his sharp fangs. Lucy held her hands out and handed him his scarf and as he reached out, their hands brushed lightly, a rush of electricity running through their bodies. They stared at one another in shock.

Erza cleared her throat and eyed Lucy curiously. "Miss, what are you doing in the water?" she asked. Lucy stilled and realized that she didn't think this through at all. Her secret could be revealed if she said one thing wrong,she already look suspicious enough.

"um.. I was attacked by a sea creature and I kinda lost my boat and swam back? I don't know, everything is kinda a blur..." Lucy lied, internally smacking herself for such a terrible lie. Erza's eyes flashed with worry and she immediately rushed to Lucy, pushing Natsu out of the way.

"oh my are you okay, let me help you on here" Erza said as she extended her hand out for her. Lucy shrank back and fear crept onto her skin. _Ok she also didn't think this through either._

Lucy never thought she'd ever be put in a situation where she would need to transform. When mermaids turn 18 they gain the ability to get legs when they are outside of the water. Lucy's 18 and never once stepped out of the water. There's always a first time for everything right?

 _This is my chance. Father will be here any moment with his guards to come and get me. Am I willing to leave my home, palace, father…?_

 _Willing to leave for a chance to explore the lands?_

 _Yes. I could always come back too. Doubt it though._

Lucy extended her hand and laced her fingers with Erza. Before Erza could lift her up Lucy stopped and blushed furiously. Natsu leaned closer and cocked his head questioningly. Gray came to stand behind them with Happy on his shoulder.

"uh...I'm kinda naked..." Lucy mumbled. She heard a strangled choke followed by a thump like someone had fallen. _She had just remembered that if she were to change she wouldn't have anything covering her._

"aye Natsu you okay there?" Lucy heard the flying cat ask.

"I'm okay...just popsicle is too clumsy..." Natsu mumbled as his cheeks flamed red. Gray was picking himself up from the floor, his ears tinted pink.

Erza arched an eyebrow at their strange antics and shook her head, attention back at lucy with questioning eyes.

"H-how why are you naked?" Erza asked. Lucy coughed and threw a shaky laugh trying to think of another lie.

"Well I must have lost them as I was attacked…" Lucy mumbled, silently cursing herself for the awkward situation. Erza seemed to have bought the lie along with the others as she quickly ordered one of the men for extra clothes. Natsu quickly picked up his vest that he had taken off and handed it to Lucy as Gray handed her a pair of pants that he had found. Lucy mumbled a thank you and then looked up at them expectantly. Confusion crossed their faces for a second before they registered what she was waiting for and both men blushed and quickly turned around. Happy had also turned around and covered his eyes with his paws. Erza sent a comforting smile down at Lucy and held out her hands for her again. Lucy took a deep breath and gently grabbed onto the scarlet haired lady's hands. _Here goes nothing._

The sensation as Lucy was slowly lifted off the water was terrifying yet exciting. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, her once pink mermaid tail glowed brightly and slowly turned into silky smooth legs. Once Lucy was finally lifted up onto the boat, Lucy gasped as the tips of her tail turned into feets. Lucy wiggled her toes around and a huge smiled spread across her face. _Legs! She had legs!_

Erza seemed to not have noticed the transformation as everything actually happened quickly and she wouldn't have noticed from the angle she viewed Lucy from. Lucy stood there for a moment, adjusting to the new sentation of standing up until the world seemed to spin and Lucy realized she was falling, Erza quickly coming to the rescue.

"Easy there, you must be tired from all that swimming huh" Erza said as she held onto Lucy and sat her down on a small barrel, handing her the clothe for her to change. Lucy took them and quickly changed, sighing in relief that everything seemed to be going well and she was fully clothed now. She smiled contently as the warmth of the large vest seemed to engulf her in heat, quickly warming her up.

Lucy noticed that the two men and _cat_ were still facing away from her and she cleared her throat. "You can turn around now.." Lucy said. Natsu quickly whirled around and inspected Lucy quickly, a small blush once again spreading onto his cheeks. _He liked the way the beautiful girl looked in his vest._

Natsu walked over to the blonde and sat in front of her. He held his hands out towards her and sent her a toothy smile. "Sorry, didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Natsu Dragneel. " he introduced. Lucy smiled warmly and grasped his hand, shaking it. "I'm prin-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy introduced, quickly correcting herself before she spilled her secret. _They couldn't know she was a princess...a mermaid princess at that._

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" said the dark haired man who unknowingly took off his shirt. The flying blue cat landed on his shoulder and sighed.

"Aye! Lucy I'm Happy! _Gray put on a shirt."_ Happy said and Gray sputtered as he went to go retrieve his now missing shirt.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you Lucy" The scarlet haired mage said, smiling kindly at her. Lucy smiled back and jumped as she felt the boat start up. A sinking feeling settled on her stomach as she realized that she was leaving her home. Lucy released a small sigh and gazed back at Natsu who was watching her thoughtfully.

"So Luce are you from around here?" Natsu asked after watching the sad expression that crossed Lucy's face. Lucy froze and shook her head. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at Natsu's nickname for her.

"Erm...I decided to leave my home recently so I'm kinda new around these areas" Lucy informed, somewhat telling the truth. They didn't have to know about the extra details. Erza and Natsu noticed how Lucy didn't seem to want to talk further about the matter so they decided to change the subject.

"So you don't have any place to stay for now? " Erza questioned. Lucy once again shook her head as a no. Erza narrowed her eyes as in deep thought and snapped her fingers, locking eyes with Lucy.

"You'll stay with us at Fairy Tail, we have extra rooms there and you can find a new apartment if you'd like during the time being." Erza stated, Lucy having no choice but to nod as Erza sent her a look that she shouldn't object.

"Thank you" Lucy thanked as she sent a grateful look at Erza. After a moment the blonde cocked her to the side and looked up at them questioningly.

"Um.. Fairy Tail?" she asked. Natsu and Erza stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her in shock. Even Gray who had been steering the boat had looked at Lucy with eyes widened.

"Lucy is stupid" Happy quipped.

"Why you little cat come here!" Lucy snarled reaching for Happy but he flew off with a cackle.

"Lucy, you've heard of mages right?" Erza questioned slowly. Lucy shook her head slowly as she realized she had just made another mistake. She should have pretended she did know or have not questioned at all.

"Ah understandable, you must come from the areas where magic is limited. Natsu, Gray, and I are mages from Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. We possess magic within us and are able to wield them. Gray wields ice magic. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. Me, well I'm a requip mage, see" Erza informed as she re-quipped into her normal armor which she wears often. Gray shot out birds of ice that swirled around Lucy and she gasped in awe. The ice birds were quickly melted down my wisps of fire that were shot at them and Lucy's eyes twinkled in wonder as the small wisps swirled around her, slowly dying out until there was nothing left. Natsu chuckled at the way Lucy eyed them all with wonder, her eyes sparkling with sheer astonishment.

"Wow, I've never seen magic before...Incredible" Lucy whispered. Erza and Natsu exchanged a smile. They went along as to show her more of their magic, Natsu eating up some flames that Erza managed to whip up. Erza transformed into one of her fighting armour, and Gray made different types of animals with his ice magic. Happy quipped jokes every once in awhile and at some point ended up in Lucy's lap where she patted his head and he purred happily. Lucy smiled brightly the whole time, quickly growing fond of all of them.

Some time had passed when Lucy felt a chill crawl up her spine. _They are nearby._ A frown etched Lucy's lips and her suspicions were confirmed as she glanced down onto the water and saw the form of the mermaids underwater chasing the boat. The blond's eyes widened and she gave a shaky breath. "uh can we speed this up a bit..."she called out to Gray. He gave a small salut and sped the boat.

There were some perks that came with being a mermaid as well as a Heartfilia. Some mermaids were able to detect their kind nearby, Lucy was one of those mermaids. Her mother's bloodline also descended _abilities_ and as her mother told her, Lucy had abilities just as her mother. Yet her mother never told her what it was, always evading answering her question.

" _ **You'll see what it is when the time is right."**_ is what she would often say. There was always a longing look on her face after she told her that but Lucy never bothered to question it. She never once saw her mother wield these abilities but she was sure she did when Lucy wasn't around.

Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy fell into a comforting chat, Gray once in awhile putting his input. They never once asked Lucy further question about her home and she was grateful for that. The ride back to the land was rather quickly and Lucy shifted uneasily yet excitedly as she saw the docks nearby.

"Well we're finally here" Gray said as he stopped the boat by the docks. Lucy's eyes traveled on every direction excitedly, and she squealed happily as she caught sight of the large buildings and stands nearby. The fellow mages caught this and exchanged a look of confusion yet amusement.

"Natsu...it's like she's never been on land before.." Happy whispered to natsu. Natsu simply nodded and got off the boat and Lucy stood up hesitantly. Never had she stepped foot on land, but here she was now, taking her first step.

"Come on Lucy, you can meet more of the members of Fairy Tail" Erza called out as she stepped out of the boat and began to collect their equipment.

"Take my hand" Natsu said as he smiled softly up at Lucy, arm extended towards her. Lucy stood up hesitantly, legs wobbling a little before she caught herself. The sinking feeling that had settled onto her stomach diminished quickly, replaced by butterflies as she slowly grasped Natsu's hand and locked eyes with his dark green orbs, sending a soft smile towards him.

 _Well I guess my adventure begins here_

 **Ahhh here you have it! Second chapter!**

 **Lucy and Natsu finally meet ayee. Next chapter we'll introduce the rest of the FT members and Lucy will have to try and adjust the human life XD And I know, the cheesy instant tingles connection, but pfft I'm a lover for cheesy stuff haha XD**

 **Hope you guys like the new chapter and I'll greatly appreciate if you leave a review! I'd love to hear your opinion on this chapter! Hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Kipio**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy held Natsu's hand tightly as she wobbled her way out of the boat. Natsu watched warily, prepared if her legs gave out, and of course, they did. A small shriek escaped Lucy's lips as she lost her balance and she closed her eyes prepared for impact of her colliding with the solid wood floor. The impact never came as strong arms wrapped around small waist and lifted her up, hugging her closely against a broad chest.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked with concern. Lucy nodded and blushed a deep crimson red when she noticed how close they were. Natsu still had his arms wrapped around her and watched her silently with a frown.

"Your legs must still be weak...guess there's no choice" Natsu sighed out but a small smirk played its way to his lips. The blonde eyed the mischievous glint in his eyes warily. Lucy didn't have time to question him before she was lifted off the ground and was put in a bridal style. She tried to wiggle out of his arms but Natsu sent her a small glare and tightened his grip on her small frame.

"Nope don't even try. I'm not going to have you falling on me again. Just let me carry you for a while until we're close to the guild." Natsu stated firmly.

Lucy sighed but didn't argue back. She didn't want to actually fall and embarrass herself in front of the others if her legs gave out again. Happy came to fly beside them and snickered when he saw Lucy's expression and the situation she was put in but was put to silence when she sent him a small glare. The look had the blue cat scurrying off to Erza.

"Erza, Lucy's scary" The cat whispered. Lucy twisted her head and glared at Happy as she heard everything crystal clear due to her heightened hearing _. One of the perks to her mermaid traits._

"I heard you!" Lucy growled. Happy squeaked and flew behind Gray who was laughing at the scene before him. Natsu chuckled which brought Lucy's attention back to him.

"ah its good to be on land again...Wendy's spell was already running out" Natsu chimed. Lucy cocked her head to the side confused.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked. Natsu flashed her a smile, a cheerful expression crossing his face.

"Yea! She's another dragon slayer, a sky dragon slayer actually. She's really good with healing power and she made this spell so I wouldn't get motion sickness"

"She's great you'll like her" Natsu voiced out. Lucy forced a smile, feeling her gut twist at the expression on Natsu's face when talking about Wendy. _**Of course**_. She didn't know why she felt that way but she shook it off.

"She sounds amazing" Lucy mumbled.

"Alright everything is set, we can head back now" Erza called out as she finished hauling up another giant bag contained with who knows what against her shoulder. Lucy eyed the bag suspiciously, Erza seeming to catch her questioningly glance.

"Our master has us gather these rocks for our jobs. Here see." Erza said as she opened up the bag and took out a rock the size of fist and handed it to Lucy. _**That's no piece of rock**_. She eyed the piece with xa frown but that was quickly replaced with a smile as she glanced back at Erza. _A question for another time._

"What's your job?" Lucy asked. Gray and Erza exchanged a look as Lucy felt Natsu release an annoyed sigh which had her confused.

Natsu looked down on her in her arms and he grumbled something incoherent. Lucy quirked her eyebrows with a puzzled expression.

"What was that?" She questioned. Natsu blushed and looked away.

"I'm a fish hunter."

This further riled questions from Lucy but the question never left her lips as she heard voices. **Townspeople.**

Lucy quirked up and her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. Buildings, people, animals, stands. People cheerfully talked as they walked around the dirt path, either heading towards small stands or heading inside their houses. Animals, and from Lucy could guess as dogs, were running and barking around. The merchants in the stands loudly yelled the products beings sold.

Lucy whipped her head back and forth, eyes sparkling. Erza and Gray exchanged a questioning glance, Natsu catching their eye but the pink haired mage just shrugged his shoulder and quirked up a smile when he glanced back down at a smiling Lucy.

"This is Fiore, never been before?" Natsu asked the blonde. Lucy glanced up at Natsu and shook her head smiling. Natsu eyed her with a smile, enjoying the way the blonde was so excited with everything she was seeing. He couldn't help the nagging thought behind his head questioning why she was so excited but he let it go when he thought that perhaps Lucy's town was different. They didn't even have mages or magic so things were probably very different.

They mages walked past the people, Natsu carrying Lucy in his arms with no care as Erza, Gray, and Happy giggled every single time Lucy squealed when something her caught her attention.

"Ah I'm probably being a hassle to you guys right now...especially you Natsu..."Lucy said with a blush, slightly hiding her face in Natsu vest.

Erza whirled around and shot Lucy a glare. "Lucy you are no hassle to us, we are glad to be helping you and we're very excited for you to meet the guild." Erza stated, Gray and Natsu nodding their heads in agreement.

"Thank you guys, don't know what I'd be doing right now if it weren't for you guys" Lucy expressed as she smiled largely at them.

"No worries Lucy" Gray chimed in.

"Aye!" Happy chirped and flew towards Lucy, plopping softly in her arms. Lucy hugged Happy in her chest and softly rubbed his head making the blue cat purr.

They continued walking and Natsu took a moment to glance down at the blonde in his arms again. She was perhaps the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. Her smile was infectious, he couldn't but smile whenever she smiled. He just met he but he already the strong pull towards her. Call it his dragon sense but he knew that Lucy was special and he hoped that they would still be in contact even after they helped her settle in.

Natsu inhaled deeply and stopped in his tracks when he took in her scent. He sniffed her again, eyes widening when he took it in. Her scent was different. _Not human_. **But what-**

"Erza! Gray! Natsu!" A voice called out breaking Natsu's thoughts. All the mages stopped walking when a small petite girl with blue hair came running towards them, a large man with piercings and long black hair in tow.

"Hey Levy, Gajeel" Erza greeted. Natsu and Gray nodded at them and Lucy gazed questioningly at them. Gajeel's eyes snapped to Lucy and he growled lightly causing Lucy to shrink back startled and snuggle closer to Natsu's chest. Natsu growled back, his chest rumbling against Lucy's cheek.

"Can it iron breathe" Natsu seethed. Gajeel glared back and pointed accusingly at the blonde.

"She-" Gajeel started out but the bluenette cut him off by smacking his arm and stepping in front of him.

"OO who's this? Hi I'm Levy and this here is Gajeel!" Levy greeted sticking out her hand towards Lucy. Lucy silently looked at her hand and then towards the smiling bluenette, feeling comforted by her smile. She hesitantly shook Levy's hand and smiled towards her.

"Hi I'm Lucy" Lucy greeted.

"Are you from around here?" Levy asked. The blonde shook her head and Gajeel shifted closer, still glaring at her. Erza stepped in and went to explain to them Lucy's situation from the beginning. After the redhead was done explaining, Levy turned to Lucy worriedly.

"Ah you poor thing! I'm glad you're okay though! I guess you have Natsu to thank for that though right? That explains why he's carrying you. AH I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the guild! Do you like books? Have you ever re-" Levy rambled on and Gajeel coughed and nudged her stomach with his elbow.

"Okay shorty one question at a time" Gajeel said causing Levy to pout and the rest to chuckle.

"So Lucy are you more of a reader or a writer?" Levy asked Lucy with a glint in her eyes, as if testing her. Lucy smirked at her.

 _ **"Both"**_

"Oh Lucy I feel a wonderful friendship blossoming already" Levy teased which had Lucy giggling.

The mages walked together, passing by stands and merchants as Lucy chatted with everyone as if they were old time friends catching up. Although Gajeel still remained cautious and kept a close eye on her.

Lucy every now and then stole glances at the food stands, her mouth watering at the sight of new foods that she has never tasted before.

"When you're feelings better later, I'll bring you back so we can try everything here and check out the items" Natsu promised her. Lucy looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy thanked him. Natsu sent her a toothy grin and tightened his grip on her.

"No worries Luce"

Lucy gazed thoughtfully at the scenery before her. The new land that she is finally able to walk on. Time seem to go fast quickly as they finally stood in front of a large building that held a giant symbol that Natsu and the others seem to have on them.

"We're here" Erza stated as she lowered the bags from her shoulders. Lucy felt chills run down her spine, not feeling good about what was to come. She was nervous after all.

"Natsu can you put me down now?" Lucy asked, feeling the need to try and walk again. Natsu hesitated but complied. The blonde carefully got to her feets and let the senses of being on the ground latch onto her, her muscles working again. Lucy did a quick stretch and sighed contently as her legs were no longer feeling like jelly.

"You good?" Gray asked. Lucy nodded and hugged her chest. Her eyes caught sight of strange weapons being displayed outside the door and she felt goosebumps rise up her arms. Her stomach dropped and she halted in her steps.

"Oh what is it you guys worked as again?" Lucy asked, dreading for the answer. Her gut was telling her it was what she was guessing but she hoped it wasn't.

"We're mermaid hunters." Erza stated. And she opened the doors.

 _ **Mermaid hunters...**_

 _Great._

"We're back!" Natsu yelled once he stepped inside the guild. A loud roar of cheers engulfed them and Lucy shuffled closer behind Natsu nervously. She glanced around quickly, noticing that there were a lot of guild members.

Most of these people are mermaid hunters. Lucy thought to herself. She eyed the weapons that were hung on the wall with caution and felt another shiver un down her spine thinking of what harm they cause to her kind.

"OYE who's the new chick?" A seemingly drunken brunette called out from the bar. Every single person stopped dead in their tracks as Natsu stepped out of the way to reveal a nervous looking Lucy.

"Uhm h-hi I'm Lucy…" Lucy timidly introduced herself. All pair of eyes seem to direct towards her in silence, the quietest the guild has ever been Erza noted. _Until the silence was broken._

" **EEEHHHHH WHAT A BEAUTY"**

" **SO CUTE"**

" **WHERE DID YOU COME FROM"**

" **DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"**

" **ARE YOU A MAGE?"**

" **MAN"**

Suddenly Lucy was surrounded by all the guild members with questions and compliments every, especially from the men. She could only stand there in shock from the unexpected reaction until a certain red head came to the rescue.

"EVERYONE STEP AWAY FROM LUCY" Erza ordered, shooting a deathly gaze at anyone who dare defy her. Immediately everyone sprung away and back to their original spots from before.

A smiling white haired woman went up to Lucy and engulfed her in a hug. Lucy squeaked at the sudden act.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy! I'm Mira. Sorry about earlier, they get pretty excited when there's a new person, especially if it's a pretty girl like you." Mira teased. Lucy blinked but smiled fondly at the white haired mage. She liked the way Mira was so sweet and chuckled.

"I don't mind, it was pretty shocking but I'm guessing that's how lively the guild is huh? It's nice" Lucy admitted.

"I have a feeling this is your first time ever being in a guild huh?" Mira questioned. Lucy stared at Mira wide eyed.

"How'd you know?" she questioned cautiously. Mira chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, sending her a devious wink.

"Just a hunch...and Natsu is currently telling everyone right now" Mira said and right on que Natsu came beside Mira and leaned close to her ear.

"This is Lucy's first time being in a guild Mira" he whispered yet Lucy heard clearly. Natsu looked over at lucy and sent her a wink which had butterflies flying in her stomach. His eyes traveled down and his gaze seemed to freeze, a glint crossing his eye. Lucy realized he was gazing down at his vest she was wearing which was revealing too much skin, her cleavage popping out more since a button came loose.

A blush crossed Natsu's face and he coughed looking away. A small giggle escaped mira's lips as she watched the scene transpire before her. _Perhaps they…?_ A sly look crossed her face and she clapped her hands together.

"Well Lucy it seems you need to change into some proper clothing…" Mira said as she grabbed her wrist and started leading her down the hall.

"I have some spare clothes in the closet so you can use those...you seem to be the same size as me which is good" she said as she opened a door to a room and into a closet. Lucy grabbed the clothes Mira started throwing at her, catching it with ease.

"Choose what you want to wear and you can change here, come out when you're ready" Mira instructed, heading towards the door. Lucy looked at the clothes in her hands and felt her eyes well up with tears.

"...Mira"

Mira turned around and stared wide eyed when she saw Lucy's emotional state. The blonde sent her a smile.

"Thank you" she whispered. Mira's eyes softened and she sent her an large smile.

"No worries lucy"

Mira closed the door softly behind her and left Lucy to change herself. She gazed at the closed door for a second and headed towards the bar where Erza and the others were seated.

"Hey Erza...where did Lucy come from?" Mira questioned. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at Erza for her response, curious too. Erza shrugged nonchalantly.

"We found her in the middle of the ocean…"

Everyone's jaw dropped and Natsu snickered when he saw their expressions. A surge of questions came before her and Erza raised a hand to silence them.

"Long story short…." and so Erza went to inform them of the events that occurred before and after they met Lucy, from what happened to her and the reasons why she was found in the ocean.

Back to Lucy, the blonde stripped away the pants given to her and the large vest owned by Natsu. She folded the clothes neatly and sighed contently that Mira had given her new underwear still in the pack. She put on the underwear and slid into the unfamiliar white skirt and blue top given to her. She was so used to just wearing tops, basically bras, that covered her chest. She looked at her long slim legs and gave a little shake chuckling lightly. _She could get used to this._

Lucy stepped out of the room with clothes in hand and walked back to the large bustling room with the members. She spotted all the members circled around Erza who was speaking to them quietly.

She spotted Natsu's head pop out and sniff the air their eyes then locking. A crooked smile spread over his face and he waved happily at her.

"Hey luce! over here!" Natsu yelled out to her. Everyone's eyes snapped towards her and they all held shocked looks on their face.

"Uh...is everything okay? Is there something on my face? Do I look bad?" Lucy asked quizzically. In a blink of an eye Lucy found herself swarmed by all the members who bombarded her with questions and some just admiring her yet again.

"AH Lucy you look so cute in that outfit! Knew they would fit you" She heard Mira gush.

 **"LUCY HOW DID U SURVIVE"**

 **"HOW WERE YOU NOT KILLED"**

 **"WHAT WAS THE CREATURE"**

 **"YOU LOOK FINE"**

 **"MAN"**

Lucy stood there dumbfounded and could only guess that Erza had told them what had happened. From afar she saw the double doors open and a large figure step in. Lucy immediately got chills, her stomach plummeting. She felt a wave of powerful magic hit her. _Dark Power._

"Welcome back Master Hades" she heard Erza greet from afar. Hades. Lucy frowned as the familiar name rung through her thoughts. _Her sensitive hearing came in handy sometimes._

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN" A dark voice boomed, halting everyone in their tracks in fear and running off to their previous seats. Lucy found herself standing in the middle of the room as the master stalked towards her. A tense feeling overcame the guild as everyone watched the scene warily.

"Master this is Lucy, Lucy this is the master of our guild Hades" Erza introduced. Natsu watched from afar with narrowed eyes, exchanging looks with a tense Gajeel.

Lucy bowed her head and frowned slightly at the tense atmosphere. She straightened herself and sent a smile towards the frightening elder man in front of her.

"Hello! Nice to meet you. I hope I'm not disturbing you or your guild" Lucy said. She watched as the old large man watched her from one of his eyes. His other eye was hidden beneath an eye patch. Lucy could only stand there as he scrutinized her with a frown, goosebumps crawling on her skin.

"Tsk" was all he said as he stalked off. Lucy didn't even realize she had held her breath until the master was out of view and she released a puff of breath. Erza sighed and patted Lucy's shoulder.

"Sorry about that...master isn't always on the best moods" Erza stated but the look on her face said otherwise. Natsu walked towards her and sent her a small smile.

"C'mon Lucy let's party!" Natsu cheered, slinging his arms around her shoulders. His words had everyone else cheering.

"Drinks on the house tonight guys!" Mira happily chirped. The brunette that was sitting by the bar immediately perked up and locked eyes with Lucy, a sly smile forming on her lips.

"Wanna have a drink?" she questioned. Lucy felt as that question held a deeper meaning behind it and before she could respond Levy stepped in.

"Cana not today! you'll scare her. Come on Lu-chan! Let's sit!" Levy said as she held onto her hand and guided her to a seat.

The few hours that passed by everyone cheered and happily partied. Lucy was introduced to all the members in the guild but Erza informed her that some of the members were not around. She was glad everyone was so fun and nice since she feared they'd be the opposite.

The whole time everyone made Lucy feel welcomed and at some point Gajeel had even sang a song which had Lucy gawking. Who would have thought the man had a spot for singing.

Eventually Lucy stepped away from the group and walked over to the end of the hall to see a small elderly picking up what was the effects of Natsu and Gray brawling.

"These brats are always making a mess" the man mumbled. Lucy curiously walked towards him and leaned down to pick up the pieces of a broken table.

"Hi! I'm Lucy. May I help you? " Lucy greeted. The old man looked up at her in shock and sent her a broad smile. A sense of comfort enveloped her as she gazed down at him.

"No no child go on and have some fun. It's my job to pick up after these kids." he stated. Lucy shook her head and waved her finger.

"Nuh uh. if you really think I'm going to sit by and let you pick up all this mess you got another thing coming. " The blonde said as she leaned down and picked up another piece of wood. The elder watched with with a thoughtful look and sighed.

"Well can't say no to that, you're a persistent one aren't ya?" he said as he picked up a few of the wood too and threw it in a large bin. The two chatted quietly as they picked up the leftover pieces and after a short while they were done.

"Hey Lucy come over here!" The blonde heard Cana call out to her. Lucy wiped her hands and gazed down at the older man before her warmly.

"I have to go now. See you around and if you need any help I'm here" Lucy stated honestly. She was about about to walk back to others but she stopped in her steps.

"Oh I didn't catch your name before..." she said. The elder sent her a large smile and chuckled.

 **"Makarov. Makarov Dreyar"**

"Well nice to meet you Makarov" Lucy smiled and headed back to the others. Makarov waved as the blonde headed back and no one noticed as the small elder disappeared without a single trace behind. _Not a single clue that he was ever even there to begin with._

"Oye Lucy where did you go?" Natsu asked. Lucy stretched her muscles and shrugged her shoulders.

"I went to help out the old man over ther-..." Lucy pointed behind her but when she looked back to where Makarov was standing a while ago he wasn't there. Lucy blinked a couple of times and shook her head. Natsu and Erza shared a look, sending a silent message that went unnoticed by the people around them.

Happy flew over to Lucy's open arms and snuggled against her large bust. The blonde smiled warmly at the cat and started scratching behind his ear.

"uh nevermind...weird" Lucy mumbled. She was sure makarov was there before. From behind her she heard the large double doors open again.

"Welcome back!" She heard a chorus of greeting repeat.

"There's a new girl and she's very pretty! Team natsu found her!" Lucy heard from what she can remember as Macao.

"A new girl? who? Is she hot?" Lucy heard someone question behind her. She stilled as the voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't put a finger on who. A surge of power immediately rushed through her body. Lucy caught her breath and leaned on a chair shocked. Never had she felt such power like it, not even her mermaid power was like this. It was something different. _Magic_

A sense of urgency rushed through her and Lucy whirled around, searching for the voice behind it, her eyes locking with chocolate brown eyes.

Time seemed to have stopped as she gazed at the orange spiked up hair that seem to shape like cat ear. The sense of familiarity hit her and her eyes widened as her eyes traveled down the glasses and formal attire the owner was wearing, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

The man stilled in his tracks as he stared at the blonde girl in front of him, his breath coming to a halt. Lucy had long gone dropped Happy in shock and the small exceed could only gaze at her worriedly.

"Lucy..." Happy whispered.

"P-princess..?'' he whispered out, his voice shaking. Everyone in the guild had stopped and watched the scene before them, no one moving a muscle. Natsu was about the step in and question what was going on but a hand to his shoulder stopped him, a hand who belonged to a certain scarlet haired mage who shook her head at him.

"L-l-loki?..." Lucy trembled out, tears trickling down her face. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to voice out some words .

"I-I ..w-w-what h-how-" she stuttered out but in a flash she was engulfed in warm arms. A gasp escaped her lips as she inhaled the familiar scent of strong colonge, her suspiscioun confirmed. She relaxed in the arms engulfing her and released a sob.

Lucy couldn't manage any words out as hiccups escaped from her, tears streaming down her eyes. The man holding her shut his eyes tightly as tears threatened to spill, hugging the blonde tightly.

"I-i'm so sorry Lucy..." he solemnly whispered to her.

* * *

 **Ohoho I know you guys have questions after this chap but they will soon be answered ;)**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update! Things have been very hectic in school and exams are coming up so I have to study and work hard in order to pass. I slid in some time every now and then to write down this chapter so I apologize for all the mistakes.**

 **This chapter is not edited so there will be a lot of grammatical errors aha.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter!**

 **I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review and like! Thank you!**

 **P.S. If I get at least 10 reviews I'll give you a small sneak peak of a future chapter in the next update ;)**


End file.
